Hide Away My Dreams and Hopes
by Ramenism
Summary: And now I’m here to pay our debt in blood and tears alone, And to give you the sunshine that I alone have outshone. A poem of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.


Hide Away My Dreams and Hopes

_Hide away my dreams and hopes and show me that you've changed_

_Tell me that you want to come home and save this horrible day_

_And now I'm here to pay our debt in blood and tears alone_

_And to give you the sunshine that I alone have outshone_

We race through the forest, with wills of steel

I fight with the strongest of human traits, the power to feel

We can only stand passively as the years go by

And I can only hope our dreams don't die.

The power of hatred and rage; that is what I sought

And now that I have it, it's more than I ever thought

You can't save someone who isn't in danger

So when you find me once more, I'll be no more than a stranger

_The sun is setting, I'm feeling great dread_

_You've done your self proclaimed job, and now he is dead_

_The demons inside me, they roar out in the anger_

_And now that I've found you, you are no more than a stranger_

Fist to fist, how has it come to this?

And as the thoughts race through my mind, I miss

I hesitantly stand, not giving up

And I'm tired of you being the stranger, this feeling is enough

Our eyes, yours blue, mine red, we were rivals from the start

Watch my eyes as I make your world fall apart

Red and blue, colors that should not blend

After all, a fox's will power should be easy to bend

_I watch in horrifying fascination as his eyes spin_

_And suddenly I'm glad people die on a whim_

_For knowing when you die brings great desperation_

_And as I lose my consciousness, I can hear _**him**_ sigh in exasperation_

I suppress a scream as see my teammate hit the floor

And I see my other standing over him, death opening its door

But I see something moving, its color is red

And out from the fox's eyes blood is bled

**I'm tired of this traitor's antics**

**I can't wait to hear him scream in bloody panic**

**As I near him slowly, he takes a step back**

**True strength is something this traitor boy lacks**

**And now that I'm fully awake, he'll feel what he has done**

**I can feel my fire burning…let the bloodshed come**

_I'm floating in nothing, my eyes are adjusting_

_I can feel the fox's joy, his fire is lurking_

_Turning my head sideways I see his sealed cage_

_It's empty, the fox gone, and with him goes my rage_

With every hit I can feel him become stronger

And my inner self thinks my ex teammate's a goner

But despite my thoughts, I feel my body tremble

This is more power than I could ever remember

**Each time I hit him, our eyes meet**

**He has survived this long, that's a feat**

**His eyes shining in defiance and mine in mirth**

**He'll soon feel more lost than he was at birth**

_As I lay here, gazing at the fox's seal_

_I finally feel myself heal_

_And I'm ready to face him, fighting is the never ending sin_

_Everything until now…it's been only for him_

I know he can't fight for much longer

Though he is strong, that seal is much stronger

And I smirk and he punches my head

Not long now, I can make him dead

**I growl in anger, how dare he insult me**

**I'll thrash him good and make him see…**

_That wounds of the mind are deeper flesh_

_And sometimes…opposite personalities just mesh_

In mid punch I see the red gone

I wonder, what is going on?

The fox is gone and the boy standing is real

Fox and then boy, was there a deal?

He won't be able to stop me, my brother wasn't able

And I can still see that his mind is unstable

But I glance at his eyes…no longer red

And it's my best friend staring at me instead

_I charge at him with all of my strength_

_Quickly, I prance over a land of great length_

_I see his eyes widened, the power of my hurt, ready to lend_

_I roar in great volume,_

**This is the End**

…

The Queen of Ramen

Ramenism

…I figured that I should at least write one poem thingy…and I apologize about this, it's complete crap. I don't rhyme well. And this bowl of Ramen ain't got a way with words…I just pull 'em out of my ass when write.

Well…whatever, I hope you like it!!

I no own pronouns!!!!!!!

Pishaw, Let my awkward poem be known….!

Rawr!


End file.
